Dance to the Music
by Miss Low Tones
Summary: While searching for a rare and valuable painting Artemis learns that nothing is what it seems.Chapter 4 is new
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer- I Do not own Artemis Fowl Characters So Please Don't sue.

This is My first FanFiction Story love it hate it I don't Care, I'm not even going to beg you to review. But it would be nice if you did.

Summery- While searching for a rare and valuable painting Artemis stumble across a woman who with a touch or a word can turn friends into enemies and control minds. To make maters worse she'll use this power to find the heir to the Faerie throne and use her to destroy the Faerie and human world.

Artemis Fowl the Second sat in his limo staring glumly at Mulch Diggums, a short and grossly fat Dwarf who just smiled as the limo turned into a small parking lot. Artemis looked out his window to look at the sign that gracefully adorned the front lawn of a huge building.

**Turner Asylum**

**Home for the Disabled and Delusional**

**Teen.**

"I hope this girl you told me about lives up to your description" He growled at Mulch who just smiled wider and held up his hand to scratch at his thick beard

"Now Artemis, never call her a girl, she is and always been 100 woman, And yes she will live up to her reputation."

Butler was the first as usual to get out of the car he looked around for potential dangers than signaled that Artemis could get out. Mulch Took his time first he put on a pair of thick sunglasses than a wide brim hat. Next he put on a short coat to shield the rest of his body from the sun; by the time he was done he looked like he belonged to an Asylum.

"Are you Finish Mulch? I would like to get Artemis out of the open as soon as possible." Butler raised an eyebrow at the sight of Mulch but held back the comments that were on the tip of his tongue. He slammed the door shut and locked it quickly before taking his usual place near Artemis.

When they entered the building they were assaulted by strange smells that the first thing Mulch Did was cover his overly sensitive nose. "Damn what is that?"

"The Cleaning lady used to much bleach and tried to cover the smell with perfume," A voice somewhere to the front of them said. A 50-ish woman sat at the front desk wearing a white sterile suit. She wore a slightly board look as she Continued " One of the patients are allergic to perfume so when the crazies took a walk out here the girl puked all over the front desk and the floor."

Artemis hinted a note of anger in her voice, he guessed that the woman was wearing the same outfit the had on earlier but decided not to ask if he was right.

Mulch Pulled out a few paper he had hidden in the many pockets. He Smile semi-pleasantly as he handed her the papers. "I'm here to take my Niece home, here are the release papers and guardian papers…"

"Yes, yes she had been waiting for you for an hour in the waiting room…" the woman drawled as she read through them briefly her voice laced with steel. "I'll go fetch her." When the woman left leaving them alone Artemis spotted a teen girl about his age staring at him from one of the halls. She had a dull look in her blue eyes and a slight frown on her face. Her Brown hair was so tangled it looked like dread lock. And her cloths looked like she put them on in the dark a bright red skirt wit a green shirt with a purple vest. In her arms she had a pick purse and a raged doll. She slowly approached with tiger like prowess making Artemis Slightly unnerved. Butler edged closer as she got closer. Much Stayed completely unaware to her.

The Woman came back Caring a Huge battered carpet bag "I can't Seem to find.." she spotted to girl. "There you are Missy, Your Uncle's here to get you."

Mulch turned to the girl for the first time. "Ah Keline, its good to see you agin!"

Artemis for a moment saw a flash of extreme intelligence in the dull blue eyes as she smiled shyly "Hello Uncle Mulch, are you here to take me away?" She Breathed in a creepy sing song way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Artemis Fowl, Please for the love of humanity don't sue.

Thank you Crystalocean for being the first one to review! I hope you like this new chapter!

"Hello Uncle Mulch, are you here to take me away?"

Artemis hardly could suppress a shudder as the girl continued her slow walk towards Mulch. The girl was creepy, no doubt about that, and was nothing like Mulch described her. While Mulch signed the necessary papers of release, Artemis studied the girl who now was completely ignoring him.

Keline, he now identified her as, was very slender and not necessarily flat-chested. Her face was pretty but not beautiful nor would it stand out in a crowd. Her nose looks as if it had been broken recently because it was crooked and disfiguring. Mulch once said that Keline was a beauty, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Yea she's beautiful but only in a dark room, Artemis thought. Mulch also said she was extremely smart possibly even smarter than him, Artemis Fowl, Boy Genius!

Ha, unlikely! He inward sneered as he noticed the extremely dull look in her eyes. But, countered a voice way back, remember the look she gave Mulch when she first saw him Intelligence is easy to hide with practice.

Mulch snapped him out of his thoughts as he slammed down the pen he was using "Ha, Done and done!" He motioned Butler to take the bag from the front desk Lady, "I hope there are no more papers I need to sign, we are in a hurry!" the woman glared at the ugly little man.

"Sorry to inconvenience you Mr. Diggums," she sneered as she filed the papers, "that you have more pressing maters than making sure your niece is properly released, and no there are no more, you can leave…" She dismissed them with a wave of a hand shuddering slightly when Keline smiled creepily and waved at her as she exited out of the door.

"My, What a pleasant woman." Mulch stated dryly. He was the first to step into the limo closely followed by Keline and Artemis after Butler made his standard bomb check. Keline sat near mulch completely facing Artemis and started at him with those empty dull eyes of hers. Artemis fidgeted nervously under her unnerving stare he coughed trying to attract Mulch's attention which was fully focused on his jacket.

"Damn jacket zipper broken" he grumbled but looked up briefly at Artemis. Seeing his discomfort he laughed, "Keline stop staring at him like that your making him nervous, by the way did you get the item you were searching for?"

Before his eyes the Keline Artemis meet melted and disappeared in its place was a completely different woman. She Dullness in her eyes was replace with an calculating and extremely intelligent look. Her body began to ooze sexuality making it very obvious she was in disguise. Her voice was thick in a Spanish accent as she gave Mulch a vampiric smile that surpassed Artemis's famous smile he gave to people he deemed less than him. "Of course Mulch, I always get what I want."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I don't own Artemis Fowl Characters!_

_I couldn't get on the computer yesterday so here's chapter three!_

_Also I need to Point out that Artemis has just turn 18, I should have put in the story but I accidentally left it out. _

"Of course Mulch, I always get what I want."

Artemis couldn't help but to pat himself on the back after recovering so quickly from shock over the sudden change of personality in Keline. Earlier he thought he had her pegged as a dementedly crazy girl whose soul purpose in life is to creep people out. Now she's a sexy Spanish thief that could out smart him if he wasn't careful.

She held out her right hand while her left was busy taking off the amazingly real looking fake nose. He extended his with his own version of the vampire smile plaster on his face "Artemis Fowl the Second" Artemis started as he elegantly he took her hand and kissed it. He was rewarded a small sensual smile, "I must apologize because I know nothing of you. Mulch has declined on telling me anything about you even how you two meet. He has though told me that you are extremely good at obtaining certain items that are otherwise unobtainable."

Keline's smile got wider as she put the fake nose into her horrible pink purse. Her real nose was visible as she wiped away the remaining make up. It was amazing how different she looked without it. Now with a perfect nose she was the beauty Mulch had described. Keline suddenly gave Artemis a piercing look. "Before we get down to the messy business of getting to know each other I have to tell you, Mr. Artemis Fowl the Second that you have made two very fatal mistakes." She changed rapidly from a sexy thief to a school teacher, "The first one is that you thought you could win me over by being suave and debonair. Even though I am a teenager, maybe a little younger than you, I do not act like one which by now you should know."

Artemis looked as though he was about to say something but Mulch held up his hand "It's best if you listen to her, mate, she's trying to teach you a valuable lessen."

Keline continued undeterred by the interruption ,"the Second and most fatal mistake is thinking about hiring someone you hardly know, for all you know this could be a cleaver plot devised by me and Mr. Diggums to extort money from you. You know…" she leaned forward as if she was telling a secret. "Being a Scam Artist is a very lucrative career choice, I could ask for a hefty sum, demand half of it and skirt away with it scot free! You can't go to the authorities because you would be arrested too. You can't come after me because you don't know my name and what's stopping me from changing my face? Plastic surgery is very cheap these days."

Artemis felt his cheeks turning red; he couldn't help it but feel as if he had just been chastised by a very strict school teacher. Seeing his discomfort, Mulch came to his aid.

"Artemis is still wet behind the ears, Keline, be nice."

Keline sighed and took a piece of paper out of her purse,"Where is this car going?" she ask while taking out a pen.

"We're going to a very private and secure hotel that my bodyguard has chosen." Artemis said quietly still embarrassed. "There I was hoping we could conduct some business with out any interruptions."

Keline started to scribble on a piece of paper "Could we stop somewhere real quickly? I've got to drop something off and I need a shower and a change of cloths." Artemis began to protest but she held up a finger as she handed Butler the piece of paper. "If you let me do what I need to do and be a good Boy. I'll answer some of your questions." She smiled her sensual smile, "Besides I can't talk bussness with out talking first talking it over with my partners in crime?"


	4. Chapter 4

_HEY HEY HEY! _

Artemis Glared at her and raised an eyebrow. "You just got done with giving me a big speech on me not being careful when you, yourself entered a car with no idea on where we are going." He kept him voice even when his emotions were raging. His mind was racing. Who the hell is this girl and why the hell did she give me such a hard time… his thoughts stopped suddenly. "You already knew where I was staying…"

She smiled almost apologetically "Yes, I did. As soon as you entered 50-miles within my 'eadquarters one of my partners began keeping an eye on you." She smiled innocently "No affiance Mr. Fowl but we consider you as a mahor (A/N- remember she has a Spanish accent, h's are silent and j's are pronounced like h) crime boss."

Artemis laughed, uneasy, he had been followed without Butler ever realizing it "I prefer the term successful businessman."

Mulch snorted "Right, you're just a successful businessman, I'm just an honest, hard working entrepreneur and Butler is you're mild mannered manservant." He gave Keline a hard questioning look. "So what was so valuable in that retched asylum that you lowered your standards to get it?"

Keline gave him an impish smile. She opened up her horrible pink purse again and pulled out a small blood red skull the size of the palm of her hand. It was so simple yet it gleamed in unearthly beauty. Artemis felt his breath catch in his chest, there was something familiar about it, and it intrigued him. Mulch whistled in amazement.

Keline's eyes lit up in a passionate fire. "About fifty years ago, stone skulls like this started to show up supposedly made a thousand years ago. No one could understand 'ow they were made because there was no tool marks. This little one is the prototype made before the others, do you know 'ow much they would pay for this?"

Artemis leaned in enchanted "They?"

"The Faeries, They are the ones after all who made these skulls"


	5. Chapter 5

I purposely left out info as to were this story is taking place but soon I'll start adding that kind of thing.

"The Faeries, They are the ones after all who made these skulls"

Artemis felt a headache coming; he rubbed his temples to try to avoid a migraine. Butler looked at him through the dashboard mirror concerned about his well fair. He knew that Mulch would never purposely put Artemis in dangerous company because after all Artemis is the reason why Mulch is out of jail but Butler couldn't help but feel uneasy about this that girl, Keline.

Butler nearly stopped the limo when she reviled that she knew where Artemis was staying and had people following him. He collected himself rather quickly and looked at the address that woman gave him. He quickly did an illegal U-turn figuring out he was heading in the wrong direction. Butler sighed; it would be a while before they reached their new destination.

"What I don't understand is why you won't tell me as to how you and Mulch meet." Artemis stopped rubbing his temples; the migraine was coming no matter what he did. He glared at Mulch who purposely not looking at him, then turned his attention onto Keline. She had put away the skull but granted him with a small smile.

"And ruin my fun?" She Cocked he head to the side and pretended to pout. "Why would I want to that?"

Artemis's scowl got deeper. He didn't know how to reply and not sound too egger to her. He opted to just look out the window and was content with slipping into a sullen silence. He noticed that the scenery outside consisted of mostly farmlands. Crops grew as far as he could see and he swore that far in the distance he saw a cow several times. After a while that changed too. A Wood area suddenly popped up and the foliage was so thick he could see far behind the nearest trees.

Butler made a sudden sharp turn catching Artemis of guard, he slammed his face into the window then the car stopped altogether. Artemis found himself on the floor and his dignity gone. Keline raised an eyebrow then in a calm voice stated, "We are 'ere."


End file.
